Impostor
by PhrimelyPhrime
Summary: After failing to invite herself into one of the Nordic's parties, Estonia decides to sneak in, by wearing a Nordic cross shirt. Based on the SATW comic, "Impostor".
1. Chapter 1

**NORDICKS**

 _Hello! This is a story based on the Scandinavia and the World comic "Impostor", where Estonia snuck into the Nordics using a Nordic cross shirt. It was an one panel comic, so I thought I add some story behind it. It also features one of my OC's, Saare, which is Estonia's daughter._

 _The story will probably be two or three chapters, and I plan on getting it done at most in one day (that's VERY optimistic), or at least by Wednesday._

 _Also, if your wondering, I'll be working on the fifth chapter of "Stranded Sisters" after this story is done. I was getting bored with it, but I'm not going to abandon it. Thanks for your patience!_

It's around 10 PM at the Nordic house, and the Nordics (aka Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Finland) were doing what they usually do on Saturdays, having a Nordic party.

Denmark was already drunk as hell; Norway was entertaining Denmark by making his fish talk; Sweden was reorganizing the book shelf, because of Denmark; Iceland was dancing like the dork he is; and Finland was doing nothing, except drinking vodka.

"Look at me, I'm a Swedish fish!" Norway mimicked in a high-pitched fake Swedish accent. "Borky borky Svedish meatballs!"

Denmark burst into laughter, Finland chuckled, and Sweden groaned.

"Norway, can you please stop that?!" Sweden whined. "It isn't funny, nor accurate."

Denmark piped up. "How about yew stop being big ol' buzzkill?" Both he and Norway laughed.

"Do you want me to send you two to bed?" Sweden warned. "Because I'm not going to argue and have Norway mimic me- STOP THAT!" Norway was mimicking Sweden.

"Hey Norway, do England now!" Denmark requested.

"Alright." Norway cleared his throat. "Good day to you lads, I eat crumpets and drink tea. I listen to Shakespeare on audio records."

Both Denmark and Sweden burst into laughter after that. "Okay, I admit, that was pretty hilarious." Sweden laughed.

Then Denmark got an idea. "Hey, we should prank call England!" Denmark proclaimed. "Norway can use his fake English accent!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Denmark." Sweden replied. "I know England is a good target, but do we... actually, fuck it. Let's call that asshole!"

Norway grabbed the house's phone, dialed England's number, and waited for him to pick up. He did after a few seconds.

"Good evening, whom may I be talking to?" England politely greeted. The Scandinavians snickered. "Is that snic-?"

"GOOD DAY, BLIMEY GOOD SIR!" Norway yelled with his fake English accent. "I SORRY, I DO NOT HAVE ANY CRUMPET TEA IN MY CUPBOARD! I DO INDEED HAVE CHEERIOS IN MY DOGGY'S BLOOMERS!" Norway's loud accent immediately made Denmark and Sweden laugh. Even Iceland and Finland started giggling.

"WHO IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS?!" England demanded. "IS THIS YOU AMERICA?"

"I AM NO BLOODY YANK, YOU CUNT!" Norway taunted. "I'M A BLIMEY BRITISH MAN!"

"Okay, now I know it's you, Norway!" England snarled. "It's nine in the evening, you dumb shits! I don't have time for your little shenanigans! Don't call me, unless there's an emergency!" England hung up.

All the Nordics were busting their guts laughing. The party was turning out to be one of their best. Well, it _would_ have been, if an unexpected visitor wasn't coming. The Nordics immediately paused their laughter after hearing a few loud knocks.

"Guys? It's Estonia! I really want to join your Nordic party." Estonia told on the other side of the door. "I heard some laughing too."

All the Nordics, save for Finland, piled themselves in a corner, whimpering to themselves.

"I'm scared, Norway." Denmark whimpered. "I don't want that clingy psychopath near me."

"Don't worry, Denmark; I'll protect you." Norway quietly reassured. "As long as you promise me you'll go with me to church tomorrow. It's boring when Faroes is the only one there."

"Fine." Denmark muttered.

"Guys?! Are you there?!" Estonia asked. "I brought vodka!" Finland immediately walked to the door.

"Goddammit, Finland!" Sweden grunted.

Finland opened the door, and was greeted by Estonia, who was determined to get into the party.

"Hey Finland." Estonia purred. "I was wondering if you could let me in?" She even had big pleading eyes, and a small quivering smile. "Please?"

Finland saw that she didn't have any visible vodka.

"Missä vodka?" Finland asked.

"I'll give you your vodka if you let me inside." Estonia offered.

Finland didn't care if Estonia was let inside, as he liked messing with the other Nordics, but he didn't like being tricked, especially by Estonia.

"Sinulla ei ole vodka!" Finland yelled. "Älä vetää!" With that, Finland slammed the door in Estonia's face.

Saddened by Finland's answered, Estonia's eyes watered up. She actually had brought vodka, but she hide it in her skirt pocket.

"Why does he think I'm lying?" Estonia wept. "I got him his favorite vodka!" She planted down on the grass, and wept to herself.

* * *

Back inside, Finland stomped past the other Nordics, muttering profanities. The others were confused and worried.

"Um, is she gone, Finland?" Sweden asked. Finland ignored him and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe Estonia tried to kiss him or something." Denmark proposed.

"It's probably because she didn't bring vodka." Norway added.

"Either way, I don't hear Estonia anymore, so let's continue with the party." Sweden proclaimed.

Back outside, Estonia was sniffling, and holding the vodka bottle like it was her child. She got up after hearing some music blasting inside. She peeked into a small window, and saw that the Nordics were partying again.

"Why won't they let me in?!" Estonia wept. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Estonia. The Nordics are dicks. Nor-Dicks, as I like to call them." Latvia assured, who had followed Estonia to her party-joining attempt, along with Lithuania. "If anything, you just need to stop acting like a desperate pansy."

"I'm not a desperate pansy, Latvia!" Estonia retorted. "I just wanna party with the cute boys!"

"Yeah, that's desperate pansy right there." Latvia pointed out. "Look, how about we go to my house and watch some movies?"

"You know what? How about you two leave me alone?!" Estonia ranted. "I'm sneaking into this party, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"What did I do?" Lithuania mumbled quietly.

"Fine!" Latvia grunted. "Me and Lithuania will be watching movies at my house. You can join us if you decide to stop asking like a pansy." With that, the two sisters walked off.

Estonia sat there, pondering what she could do to sneak in. After a few moments, she struck an idea. She ran back to her house, bolted upstairs and into her room. Opening her closet filled with various Estonian flag shirts and dresses, she picked out the one with a Nordic cross colored in blue, black and white.

"I'll use my Nordic cross shirt to sneak in!" Estonia squealed as he lifted her regular tricolor shirt off. "Luckily, they aren't good at remembering my face, so I'll be able-"

She was interrupted by Saare. "Mom, is your bra chafing your breasts again?"

"Saare! Knock first!" Estonia yelled, as she quickly put on her Nordic cross shirt. "And no, my breasts aren't chafing; Lithuania helped me with that a week ago."

After seeing her mother wear the Nordic cross shirt, Saare knew what was up.

"Let me guess, you're gonna sneak into the Nordics, so you can party with them?" Saare guessed.

"Yes, that's what I'm doing." Estonia admitted. "I know Finland will recognize me, so I hope he doesn't rat me out."

"Well, you can count on me, 'cuz I'm not telling anyone." Saare promised.

"Good. Make sure that Latvia and Lithuania don't find out." Estonia ordered. "They will obviously try to rat me out."

"You got it!" Saare exclaimed.

After doing some minor touch-ups to her hair, Estonia walked downstairs, ran to the door, and after goodbye to Saare, departed outside. Excited for her plan, she skipped merrily to the Nordic house.

"I'm partying with Nordics!" Estonia happily sang repeatedly as she skipped down the sidewalk near Latvia's house. "I'm partying wit-!"

"Estonia?" A voice rang out. "What the h-hell are yo-ou doing?" It came from a drunk Lithuania, who was outside sitting on Latvia's porch, and drinking vodka.

Estonia froze in place and turned her head to Lithuania. "Ummm..." Estonia muttered.

"W-wait, are you Est-es-tonia?" Lithuania garbled. "Cause she does kn-not wear a cro-uss on her shirt."

Estonia was relieved. She played along with it.

"No, I am not Estonia, I'm... um..." Estonia thought for a second. "...Estland! Yeah, Estland!"

"Huh. Alright t-then." Lithuania agreed. "Y-you can go no-ouw." She slumped down on the porch stairs and burped.

With that, Estonia went back to her skipping.

 _Well, that's it for Chapter 1! When I get this uploaded to Fanfiction, I'll get started on the second chapter. Another thing; if I don't get this story done today, then expect it getting done tomorrow or the day after._

 _Alright, that's all I got, so thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, time for Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

 _Also, Estonia will still be referred to as "Estonia" in the paragraphs, while the most of the Nordics will refer to her as "Estland"._

Estonia stood in front of the door of the Nordic house. She could hear Scandinavian heavy metal coming from inside, and Denmark yelling in Danish. She placed her fist on the door, and knocked twice. The music stopped.

"Who the hell is it?!" Sweden hollered. "If you're Estonia, get the fuck out of here!"

Estonia gulped. "No, my name is Estland!" Estonia lied. She put on a fake Finnish-sounding accent. "I heard that this is the Nordic house, and I thought I could join?"

Estonia heard some rustling sounds coming from inside, then saw the door knob turn, and with that, was greeted by Sweden opening the door. Norway, Iceland and Denmark were hiding behind Sweden, and Finland already knew that it was Estonia.

"Estland?" Sweden asked. "That's one of our nicknames for Estonia. Are you two related or something?"

Estonia pondered. "Oh, um, I'm actually her twin sister, and her Nordic counterpart."

Norway piped up. "How does she have a Nordic counterpart?"

"Beats me." Estonia added. "She told me about you guys, but I was afraid that you would kick me out like you did with my sister."

"Well, you don't seem like the clingy type." Sweden commented. "Oh, what the hell! Come on in! You can join us, while I'll do the paperwork."

Estonia was trying her best not to blow her cover by squealing. She did, however, have a huge grin on her face that was uncanny to the Nordics.

"She certainly has a creepy smile like her sister." Denmark claimed.

The Nordics dispersed from the door to let in Estonia, who walked in. Though Estonia has been in the Nordic house a few times, she has never stayed for a party before. Her vision had to adjust, since she was outside, but after a few seconds, she looked around to see a bunch of beer bottles scattered all over and a fallen book shelf. The room itself had a table in the middle with a stereo on one side of the room.

She also saw Finland at the table. He gave Estonia an "I know who you are" look. Estonia nervously grinned and waved her fingers up and down. Denmark sneaked up behind her, and poked the back of her head.

"What?" Estonia replied, as Denmark lowered his arm.

"Do you wanna, y'know, make out, or something?" Denmark murmured. "I mean, if you don't wan-"

"Wait, wait! You want to make out, as in, kiss me?" Estonia asked. She was surprised at how quick Denmark was willing to get intimate somebody new.

"Well, yeah." Denmark lightly answered.

"How about we go upstairs and do it." Estonia cooed seductively. "We can have a make out party in the closet."

Denmark at first was baffled, but conceded to her plan. They bolted upstairs to have a closet adventure. Finland chuckled knowing that Denmark was gonna be making out with Estonia.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Latvia's house, Lithuania went inside. Latvia was watching classic American comedies, currently "Dumb and Dumber", while her son, Latgale, was criticizing the cheesy dialogue and story.

On the TV, the two main characters, Lloyd and Harry, along with a hitchhiker named Joe, were driving in a car. It was at the scene where Lloyd asked Joe, "Hey, wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" Lloyd then proceeded to make a sound similar to a cat-whale hybrid dying.

Latvia was laughing her ass off at the ridiculous sound that the movie character was making. Latgale, however, wasn't too impressed.

"How is making an god-awful sound in any way funny?" Latgale questioned.

"It's because it's so stupid, it's hilarious." Latvia laughed.

"You mean like America?" Latgale said. "He's a stupid moron."

"Of course." Latvia added.

Lithuania stumbled into the room, which interrupted their conversation. Before she could say anything, she tripped over herself and slammed her body onto the floor near Latgale.

Latgale laughed at the bumbling Lithuania. "Okay, now I see why you find these things funny."

Lithuania tried to lift herself back up, but fell on her elbows, prompting Latgale to laugh once more. When Lithuania finally got up, she stumbled for a few steps, but fell backwards onto Latvia.

"Dammit Lithuania!" Latvia yelled as Lithuania fidgeted around on Latvia. "You can't just walk in here like a drunken doofus!" Latvia tried pushing Lithuania off, but Lithuania latched to her shoulders somehow in the process.

The drunken Lithuania stammered, "Latf-vea, I-I haf stom-somthing *hiccup* to tell y-ye-you."

Gagging at Lithuania's bad breath, Latvia pushed away at Lithuania's face. "Get out of my fucking face, you rancid-breathed oaf!"

Lithuania continued, "B-but I saw *hiccup* th-this wuman, e-e-and s-she lookded like E-eston-iea!"

Latvia rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure the woman _was_ Estonia." Latvia corrected.

"N-n-no, Lafvia, she sa-said dh-that sshe was Ees-estland." Lithuania drunkenly argued.

"E-Estland?" Latvia questioned, as Lithuania nodded her head. "Are you sure it wasn't Estonia, because Estland is one of her nicknames."

Lithuania pondered. "Umm, she din't haf-have the sh-same flag as Esh-estonya." She burped, before continuing. "She h-had like a kr-cross flag."

After hearing Lithuania say "cross flag", Latvia knew what Estonia was up to, and was furious at her stooping down to such a level. She had to tell the Nordics, so she stood up and forcibly unlatched Lithuania, causing her intoxicated sister to land hard onto the floor.

"Aaahk! My head!" Lithuania moaned in response.

Latvia ignored her and dashed up to the phone.

* * *

Back at the Nordic house, Estonia and Denmark had came back downstairs, with a giggling Estonia latching on Denmark's back. Norway was the first one to notice them.

"Someone's been having fun." Norway commented. "Did you two, y'know, do the do?" Norway did a smug face while saying the last three words.

Estonia blushed, while Denmark answered. "We tried, but she said she didn't want to remove her clothes."

"I'm a little shy." Estonia added, as she got off of Denmark.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HAD SEX WITH THAT SHIT!" An angry voice bellowed. It was Faroes, who had came over while the two were upstairs. "IT'S A SIN TO HAV-"

"NOBODY CARES!" Denmark loudly retorted, then turned to Norway. "When did that asshole get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Norway said. "He came over here because apparently he had nothing else to do."

"Well, this party's ruined." Denmark muttered.

Sweden walked out of his office room, with a concerned look on his face. "Alright everyone, stop whatever you are doing, I have an announcement."

With that, everyone piled up in front of Sweden. He continued. "I got a tip that there's a Nordic-impostor among us!"

Everyone, surprisingly, didn't look too concerned. Well, except for Estonia, who was sweating profusely.

"Shit shit shit!" Estonia thought to herself. "Damn you Latvia and Lithuania!"

She assumed that because Lithuania had saw "a woman that looked like Estonia" in a Nordic shirt, she told Latvia about it, who then figured out that it was actually the real Estonia, who then notified Sweden. Estonia was confused on why Latvia didn't outright blow her cover, considering that Sweden still doesn't know that Estonia is the impostor.

As for the others, both Denmark and Norway were relatively unconcerned, while Iceland was eyeing Finland, thinking that "Finland does talk weird...". Finland himself, who knew that Estonia was the impostor, didn't care enough to blow Estonia's cover. Faroes, who was still frustrated with Denmark, was semi-glaring at the Danish fellow, pondering "Should I point out Denmark and get rid of him for good?".

If the party wasn't ruined when Faroes came like Denmark thought, then it was certainly ruined by now.

 _End of Chapter 2!_

 _Now to explain why I didn't get done with this chapter yesterday. It was because I'm lazy. As for Chapter 3, I'm hoping to get it done soon, at least by Friday or so. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Time for the third chapter! Enjoy!_

At the Nordic house, Sweden had informed everyone about a Nordic imposter. Surprisingly, none of the Nordics, save for Finland, assumed it was new girl "Estland", aka Estonia, who wore a Nordic cross shirt to hide her identity. However, Estonia was worried that they would eventually figure out who she was.

Denmark was the first to speak up. "Umm, do you know who it could be?" He asked Sweden.

"Well, the person on the phone didn't specifify who was the impostor. They just said that there was an impostor." Sweden explained, with Finland rolling his eyes.

Before Denmark could say anything, Faroes grabbed Denmark by his shirt collar. Faroes planned on accusing Denmark of being the impostor.

"It's obviously Denmark!" Faroes frantically lied. "He has been pretending to be a Nordic all this time, so he could get... free beer, or something... THROW HIM OUT!" Faroes was foaming at the mouth now.

Everyone looked at Faroes in perplexment; They knew he was just pointing out Denmark to get rid of him. Even Estonia was giving him a "you're pathetic" look.

"Faroes, we know Denmark is a Nordic." Sweden lectured. "Can you please leave your ridiculous problems with Denmark out of this?"

Faroes unhinged his hand from Denmark's shirt collar, which made Denmark fall over.

"Now I see why Greenland hates you guys." Faroes grumbled before stomping over to a nearby chair, sitting in it with his arms folded. "YOU GUYS SUCK!"

Denmark got up, glaring at Faroes, before turning his attention to Sweden. "I say we throw Faroes out." Denmark bitterly offered. "Not because I think he's the impostor, but because he's an asshole."

"YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE!" Faroes yelled in response.

"ENOUGH!" Sweden protested. "Like I said, leave your ridiculous problems out of this!" He then pulled closer to Denmark's ear and whispered, "I'll still consider banning him, though." before pulling out.

Iceland piped up. "Not to be a tattletale, but what about Finland? He kinda talks weird."

With that, Finland menacingly glared at Iceland, pulling out his knife as a way of saying, "Do you want me to stab you?", which worried Iceland.

"I'm just pointing it out. No need to get angry!" Iceland fretted. Finland lowered his knife, and gave him the "I'm watching you" gesture.

Estonia was sweating profusely, knowing that they could point her out and subsequently ban her. Finland was eyeing her, knowing that this whole thing was caused by her.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas?" Sweden asked.

After a minute of no one saying anything, the door burst open, falling off its hinges. It was Estonia's daughter, Saare, who was told by Latvia that her mother's cover was blown. Saare wasn't too happy about that, and was ready to release all hell upon the Nordics for "kicking her mother out".

"HEY PRICKS!" Saare roared as she stormed in. She had a sword by her thigh, a torch in her hand, and her viking helment, and was red in the face with rage. "I'M HERE TO RUIN YOUR SHITTY NORDIC PARTY!" She smashed the table where Faroes was sitting, which made Faroes faint in disarray.

Everyone else except Estonia and Finland bolted upstairs in utter fear, while Estonia was in complete shock. It took Saare a few moments before realizing that the Nordics hadn't thrown out her mother. She promptly extinguished her torch and waltzed up to Estonia, who had her head in her hands in disappointment.

"Sorry mom." Saare lowly apologized. "Latvia told me that you-"

"Saare, it's okay." Estonia interrupted. "You didn't know. Besides, you never said to the Nordics that you were here for me."

Unfortunately, Sweden had quietly walked downstairs to hear this, and so he tip-toed back upstairs to tell the others.

Saare began. "How about you and the Fin-meister go upstairs and have your party up there? I'll clean this mess up and apologize to the Nordics."

Estonia warmly hugged Saare. "Thank you, Saare! You're a wonderful daughter."

"I know." Saare added. With that, they broke from their hug. Estonia and Finland walked upstairs, while Saare turned back to see the unconscious Faroes. She grabbed him by the shoulders, threw him into a nearbly closet, and put a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

(insert break)

Estonia and Finland followed the upstairs hallway to the room that the other Nordics were hiding in, which they found because of Denmark's loud whining. The two walked in, with Estonia greeting them.

"Hey guys!" Estonia greeted as Finland sat down on the floor. "That crazy girl downstairs said she was sorry for crashing the party and is cleaning up. We can party still up here while she's doing that!"

Norway, Denmark and Sweden, sitting at a table, looked at her with uneasiness, knowing from Sweden who she really is, while Iceland was meddling in the closet where he happened to store some of his possessions. They plan on using Estonia's trick to their advantage and get revenge on her.

"Great!" Sweden exclaimed. "We can start with your initiation into the Nordics!"

Denmark and Norway chuckled, giving Estonia smug looks. Finland was confused by this. On the other hand, Estonia was blushing, thinking that the Nordics were preparing the closet for a make out session between herself, and Norway and Denmark, as part of the initiation.

Sweden continued. "You have to eat one of Iceland's traditional treats, Hákarl."

Now Finland knew what they were up to. He motioned to Estonia to convince her that it's just a trick, but she shrugged him off.

Iceland squealed in joy. "It's ready! You're gonna love this, Estland!"

He lifted out of the closet a rotting Greenlandic shark, which had been soaked in ammonia and hung out to dry back at Iceland's house for five months. It had the most putrid odor imaginable, and looked like it came from Hell, which considering Iceland, makes sense.

"Bon appétit!" Iceland cheered, putting chunks of the decaying shark corpse on the table for Estonia to eat.

Estonia just stared at the shark in complete horror and dismay. She was almost willing to blow her cover, and even considered never returning to the Nordic house, but she didn't want to ruin her chances at never having "real" friends. She only had her family, along with Finland, her sister, and Poland, while everyone else usually glossed over her. She was willing to eat a fermented shark for that. _Look, I inserted some sappy stuff!_

Estonia grabbed one of the pieces of shark, hesitant to consume it. She could smell the putrid odor, which made her eyes water, and gag in disgust. To her, it was like having Lithuania's drunken breath in her face. Before she could eat any of it, a miracle happened.

"Okay mom, I got the-" Saare interrupted as she opened the door, to see her mother with the Nordics, and realized she blew her cover. "Aw fuck, I just ruined your disguise thing."

Estonia, looked at the Nordics, who to her surprise, didn't react in fear. Now the Nordics cover was blown as well. Estonia, knowing that they were tricking her, she threw the piece of shark at Iceland, and bitterly glared at the other Nordics.

"You guys had me try rotten shark as a joke?" Estonia growled. "Wow, I'm glad I'm not part of your little shit circle now."

Grabbing Finland's arm, Estonia stormed out of the room. Luckily for the Nordics, Estonia wasn't a big fan of violence, but Saare certainly was.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Saare hollered, pulling out her torch, which somehow ignited on its own. "YOU BASTARDS WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

With that, the Nordics ran into the closet, locking it, while Saare flipped over the table with the rotten shark on it. The shark fell apart, and unfortunately, the odor from inside the shark was even more putrid than the outside. The smell dispersed throughout the room, causing Saare to fall over on her knees gagging and coughing.

"AAUUUGHH!" Saare choked. "IT-IT'S BURNING *cough* MY TH-ROAT!"

Attempting to get out of the room, she resorted to using her blunt strength to break down the door. Stumbling from breaking the door down, Saare accidentally tripped down the stairs, breaking her right arm in the process. Seeing her fall down the stairs, Estonia and Finland ran to the injured Saare.

"Oh my God, Saare, are you hurt?!" Estonia fretted. She rubbed Saare's back and arms to feel for any broken bones.

Saare moaned. "Of course I'm hurt! Get me to a fucking doctor!" Estonia immediately pulled out her phone to call an ambulance.

Well, now the party certainly ruined.

 _End of Chapter 3! The last chapter will be an epilogue, and I plan on finishing it later. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
